yourvision_song_contestfandomcom-20200214-history
Yourvision Song Contest Wikia
The Yourvision Song Contest, often shortened to YSC, or''' Yourvision', is a song contest on Youtube held among the members of the Yourvision Broadcasting Union since May 2016. The competition was based upon the existing Eurovision Song Contest held among the member countries of the European Broadcasting Union (EBU) since 1956. The current and official executive supervisor is Cem Hakimoğlu. Each country's head of delegation gets to select an entry for each edition either by internal or national selection. Then the countries get to vote for each show (pre-qualifying round, semi-final or final) to determine the qualifiers and the winner of the edition. The contest has also been broadcast outside Europe to several countries that do not compete, such as the United States, Canada,New Zealand, and China. So far, five different countries have won the competition and therefore hosted the contest. Apart from Serbia, who hosted due to a draw; Sweden, Russia, The Netherlands, Greece and Italy hosted the event. History On 4 May 2016, Cem Hakimoğlu, executive supervisor of the North Broadcasting Union decided to open an international music contest, in that every full member of the YBU can take part by sending artists representing their countries with songs. It was called ''Yourvision Song Contest. The name was inspired by the players contest. In the beginnings the contest was not fully developed so there were a lot of rule changes in that phase. The first ever Yourvision Song Contest started on 18 May 2016. It was held in the capital city of Serbia which also was the first ever country to host the Yourvision Song Contest and also all the countries are automatical qualifier for the Grand Final. 28 nations were taking part in YSC 1 each submitting one entry to the contest. Each country awarded 12 points to their favourite, 10 points to their second favourite and then 8 points to 1 point for the rest. Each country is free to either hold a Televote only, a Jury Voting only or both at the same time which combined make up the voting they will submit. The voting procedure has not changed since then. Sweden was the first ever country to win the contest. The winner is traditionally set to be the host of the following Yourvision edition. Currently, the YBU Council has the control over the contest, and its members work in different terms of the contest, like recaps, staging, results videos and websites. Logo and Theme The general logo, which was created by a Turkish team, was introduced in the first. The logo featured the name of the contest and below of it, the name of the host city appeared along with the number of the edition. The word "Yourvision" was formed in a calligraphic font while the letter "V" was replaced by a heart where the flag of the host appeared. Slogans Participation Any full member of the Yourvision Broadcasting Union is allowed to send a song for the Yourvision Song Contest. Countries that are not full members can apply for becoming one. Each full member has got a certain broadcaster that is responsible for the choice of the artists and songs the country is sending for each edition. Thirty - Eight countries have participated at least once. These are listed here alongside the edition in which they made their debut: Winners Category:Browse